


Just once.

by staysharp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Anyways, M/M, i would like to let you all know that this fic you are about read, im sorry, is the very first one i ever wrote for klance, leave it to me to write my first ever klance fic and make it, would you look at me go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staysharp/pseuds/staysharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in his system; he loved unselfishly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just once.

It happened one day.

Lance and everyone else had finished fighting and everyone, despite being battered and bruised, were happy to be back at the palace. They all teased and laughed as they removed their helmets and Lance went first, running a hand through his hair, afraid of helmet hair ruining his beautiful brown locks.

But he was fine. He always was.

He watched as everyone removed theirs and he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on Keith. The red paladin’s helmet came off and his hair came down to sit on his shoulders once more. Something about his hair gave Lance a lot to think about. Like, how it was stupid, stupid and so...strange. It’s length bothered Lance and he caught himself thinking about how it would look short or even as good. What it would feel like to run his hand through it. Lance’s fingers twitched and he shook himself out of it. Placing his helmet on his hip, he made his way back to his room, to really try not to think about Keith’s hair.

He failed miserably, too.

Lance could only imagine Keith’s hair and the way it framed his annoyingly beautiful face that had been declared his rival only so long ago. How much time had passed since they’d encountered one another? Since they’d left earth? Time had to be screwing with him, it just had to.

There was no way he liked someone he hated.

Or did he hate him?

Lance groaned and rolled over onto his side. He decided to skip dinner that night and tried to sleep without being accosted by thoughts of what exactly Keith’s hair must feel like. He almost screamed but refrained, thinking better of everyone else.

And so the night passed.

The next day only served to act as the very sign that the world was against him.

After waking up and washing his face, he received a knock on his door from the princess. “Lance, wake up, don’t you know what time it is?”

“Not really, no. I’m used to Earth time-”

“Blue paladin, don’t you dare. Be ready to train in a decent amount of ticks; this late business you seem to enjoy needs to stop!” He rolled his eyes, sighing. “Everyone’s already training, let’s go!” The change in her tone made Lance jump, as he put on his gear, and was greeted by an empty hall. Yawning, he made his way to the training room.

What he saw made him feel betrayed. Everyone was fighting but goddamn Keith was wearing his hair in a ponytail. The flounciness of his hair moved with him as he fought and Lance shut his eyes. “I’m fucked. Oh, am I fucked,” he said into his hands, ready to cry, as he sunk down onto the floor.

“Lance!” Startled, he was happy to see that it was Shiro motioning for him to train with him. “Standing around doesn’t help us defeat the Galra!” Lance picked himself up, developing a cat like grin, making his way over.

“Don’t you mean _lion_ around?” A shit eating grin accompanied it and Shiro looked done.

“You’re so stupid,” came from a voice behind him, and he was greeted by an incredulous smile from a certain red paladin. Lance was speechless as Keith shook his head and shook something from his wrist, putting it over his head. It was a headband that pushed all his hair back, showing off his attractive face even more. “Jokes aren’t gonna help us protect the universe.” Keith placed a hand on his hip and Lance was gone at that.

“May I be excused?” Lance asked, to no one, as he answered his own question and left, praying that the image hadn’t been burned into his mind yet. But it had, of course, and Lance suffered over the next few weeks because of it. 

The only time he was able to get his mind off of Keith was when everyone was needed to fight again. Days had passed, Lance’s body knew, and time was exhilarating while he piloted alongside his teammates. The Galra were persistent, always after the lions, and their technology was not to be taken lightly.

But Lance knew he could take them all on- he’d done it before, granted, he’d ended up in people’s arms a lot, unconscious but he’d acted selflessly. He always had, ever since his mother had taught him to. And even Allura prized actions that protected teammates. It was in his system; he loved unselfishly.

But the way he charged in? That was selfish.

That flashed through everyone’s minds as they watched the blue lion fall from the sky, hit by the enemy, and all too desperate to hit ground. 

Lance sat in the cockpit, head throbbing, watching as everyone grew farther away from him, turning into spots that were indistinguishable from the stars. His throat burned as he shut his eyes, too shocked to feel the collision, too enamored in the nothing he couldn’t see or hear.

And his world stayed like that.

Until he heard someone, someone calling out to him. “Lance, Lance wake up, you hear me?” The voice sounded strangled and he knew in his heart that his body was fighting to let him open his eyes, even if it was just for a little while. “Lance!”

“Hey,” his voice was a lot lighter than he expected, trying to crack a grin but it hurt, it hurt so much.

“You absolute idiot, how could you-” Keith’s face came into focus and the world was silent. He was crying, eyes guarded by his hair, that hair. Lance sucked in a hard breath. His arm hurt but his want was something he’d only have for so much longer. He raised his hand, brushing Keith’s hair to the side of his face. His eyes were red and wide and Lance’s fingertips were happy.

He was happy. “I’ve wanted to touch your hair for some time now.” He felt his hand go slack but it found its way back to Keith’s hair over his cheek, as Keith’s pressing hand rested over Lance’s. “It was worth it,” he whispered, smiling, and Keith’s no was clear on his lips. But Lance knew, he knew.

At least he got to do it.

Just once.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on tumblr @ bluethisisforyou


End file.
